Alexei Eriomin
Alexei Grigorievich Eriomin ( ; March 17, 1919 – June 11, 1998) was a Russian Soviet realist painter, People's Artist of the Russian Federation, who lived and worked in Saint Petersburg (former Leningrad). He was a member of the Saint Petersburg Union of Artists (before 1992 named as the Leningrad branch of Union of Artists of Russian Federation),Directory of Members of the Union of Artists of USSR. Volume 1.- Moscow: Soviet artist, 1979. - p.363. and regarded as one of the representatives of the Leningrad school of painting,Sergei V. Ivanov. Unknown Socialist Realism. The Leningrad School.- Saint Petersburg: NP-Print Edition, 2007. – pp.9, 15, 18, 20, 21, 27, 29, 30, 195, 271, 360, 384, 388, 390, 392-395, 397-402, 404-407, 411, 413-424. most famous for his paintings devoted to peoples and nature of Northern Karelia. Biography Alexei Grigorievich Eriomin was born March 17, 1919 in the village of Velikaya Guba, located at the shore of Onega Lake in Northern Karelia. In 1930 Alexei Eriomin comes to Leningrad. In 1935-1939 he studied in the Leningrad Secondary Art School under All-Russian Academy of Arts. In 1939 he was drafted into the Red Army. As a tankman Alexei Eriomin took part in the German-Soviet War of the Soviet people against Nazi Germany and its allies. He was wounded and marked by military awards. After demobilization in 1945 Alexei Eriomin entered at the first course of Department of Painting at the Leningrad Institute of Painting, Sculpture and Architecture named after Ilya Repin, where he studied of Boris Fogel, Semion Abugov, Alexander Debler, and Alexander Zaytsev. In 1951 Alexei Eriomin graduated from the Leningrad Institute of Painting, Sculpture and Architecture in Boris Ioganson studio, together with Nikolai Baskakov, Mikhail Kaneev, Maya Kopitseva, Anatoli Levitin, Avenir Parkhomenko, Arseny Semionov, Mikhail Trufanov, Boris Ugarov, and other young artists. His graduation work was genre painting "Lenin on the hunting in Siberian exile"Anniversary Directory graduates of Saint Petersburg State Academic Institute of Painting, Sculpture, and Architecture named after Ilya Repin, Russian Academy of Arts. 1915 - 2005. - Saint Petersburg: Pervotsvet Publishing House, 2007. p.64. Since 1939 Alexei Eriomin has participated in Art Exhibitions. He painted genre and historical paintings, portraits, landscapes, sketches from the life. Alexei Eriomin was most famous for his paintings devoted to peoples and nature of Northern Karelija. Since 1951 Alexei Eriomin was a member of the Leningrad Union of Artists. Alexai Eriomin was awarded the honorary titles of the Honored Artist of the RSFSR (1970), and the People's Artist of the Russian Federation (1978). Alexei Grigorievich Eriomin died on June 11, 1998 in Saint Petersburg at the eightieth year of life. His paintings reside in State Russian Museum, State Tretyakov Gallery, in Art museums and private collections in the Russia, Japan, England, Finland, and other countries.Golenky Georgy. Alexei Eriomin. Leningrad, Khudozhnik RSFSR, 1985.Дмитренко А. Ф. Люблю людей… (О народном художнике России А. Г. Ерёмине) // Петербургские искусствоведческие тетради. Вып. 9. СПб, 2007. С.233—244. Honours and awards * Order of the Red Star * Order of the Red Banner * Medal "For the Victory over Germany in the Great Patriotic War 1941–1945" * Order of the Patriotic War, 2nd class See also * Fine Art of Leningrad * Leningrad School of Painting * List of Russian artists * List of painters of Saint Petersburg Union of Artists * List of the Russian Landscape painters * Saint Petersburg Union of Artists References Gallery File:Eriomin-Alexei-Riverside-geo33bw.jpg|A Riverside. 1956 File:Eriomin-Alexei-Old-bath-house-ere01bw.jpg|Old bath-house. 1975 File:Eriomin-Alexei-Fall-day-ere02bw.jpg|A Fall day. 1970 File:Eriomin-Alexei-Little-bath-house-nab24bw.jpg|Little bath-house. 1974 File:Eriomin-Alexei-Rough-Lake-ere37bw.jpg|Rough lake. 1970 Bibliography * Golenky Georgy. Alexei Eriomin. Leningrad, Khudozhnik RSFSR, 1985. * Matthew C. Bown. Dictionary of 20th Century Russian and Soviet Painters 1900-1980s. - London: Izomar, 1998. ISBN 0-9532061-0-6, ISBN 978-0-9532061-0-0. * Time for change. The Art of 1960-1985 in the Soviet Union. - Saint Petersburg: State Russian Museum, 2006. - p. 174. * Sergei V. Ivanov. Unknown Socialist Realism. The Leningrad School. - Saint Petersburg: NP-Print Edition, 2007. – pp. 9, 15, 18, 20, 21, 27, 29, 30, 195, 271, 360, 384, 388, 390, 392-395, 397-402, 404-407, 411, 413-424. ISBN 5-901724-21-6, ISBN 978-5-901724-21-7. * Дмитренко А. Ф. Люблю людей… (О народном художнике России А. Г. Ерёмине) // Петербургские искусствоведческие тетради. Вып. 9. СПб, 2007. С.233—244. * Artists of Peter's Academy of Arts and Sciences. - Saint Petersburg: Ladoga Edition, 2008. - pp. 58–59. External links * [http://www.leningradartist.com/ Alexei Eriomin at the «Unknown Socialist Realism. Quests and Discoveries».] * [http://www.leningradartist.com/outline.htm Sergei V. Ivanov. The Leningrad School of painting. Historical outline.] * ''Chronology of the Leningrad School of painting. '' Category:1919 births Category:1998 deaths Category:People from Saint Petersburg Category:20th-century Russian painters Category:Russian male painters Category:Honored Artists of Russian Federation Category:Leningrad Secondary Art School alumni Category:Leningrad School artists Category:Members of the Leningrad Union of Artists Category:Painters from Saint Petersburg Category:People's Artists of Russia (visual arts) Category:Recipients of the Order of the Patriotic War, 2nd class Category:Recipients of the Order of the Red Banner Category:Recipients of the Order of the Red Star Category:Repin Institute of Arts alumni Category:Russian landscape painters Category:Socialist realism artists Category:Soviet art Category:Soviet military personnel of World War II Category:Soviet painters